Behind the closed doors
by InTheShadows3
Summary: There is Tony Stark that the public knows and there is Tony Stark that Peter knows.


_Notes:_

 _ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!_

 _So be nice in the comments._

 _Enjoy!_

Tony Stark is known for many things. He built his first circuit board when he was four. At the age of six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated MIT at the top of his class. He became Iron Man, discovered a new element. He built an arc reactor that was the first and for now only clean, sustainable energy source. You could go like that for an eternity.

From a young age, he was always in the spotlights, so Tony Stark created a personality for the public eye. 'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.' Since he spends hours in his lab and generally doesn't like to be around people, he started to act like that all the time. Sure, he is a little less self-centred and coldhearted in front of The Avengers, but they still think that the tabloids got it right. And Tony just roll with it, because of that, everyone believes that this is who he is. Well, almost everyone.

Peter Parker

The only person Tony allows to see the real him. In the beginning, he planned to be exactly like he acts in public but Peter didn't let him. He saw Tony as he is. Selfless and caring. The best thing is that Peter knew that Tony didn't want to people to know him. So the kid, being the most wonderful person in the world, played the game of pretending.

He still remembers the first time Peter acted like he wasn't close with the genius.

They were working in the lab for four hours. Pizza boxes on the floor in the corner, cans of energy drinks all over the lab. ACDC playing quietly in the background since he discovered that it hurt Peter when he blasted it one night. Peter was working on one of his project he did for the actual internship, and he was tinkering with his gauntlet.

"So, kid. Did you asked her out yet?" Peter blushed and roll his eyes.

"Can you not?"

"Come on, kiddo. You were rumbling about it all afternoon yesterday. I wanna know." He told him all about MJ. Tony give him an advice and encourage to ask her out.

Peter blushed even harder. "Okay, I did. We are going to eat something, Saturday afternoon." He was about to ask what will he be wearing when F.R.I.D.A.Y. cut him.

"Boss, Steve Rogers ask for the access to the lab." At that moment Tony panic a little. He looked at Peter, and realize that he didn't want anybody to know what he had with him. He was the only person that knew him, the real him. He loved spending time with Pete. Their late night working in the lab, ice cream and movies night and just Peter doing homework at the kitchen counter. The kid was like a son to him. He even had a room at the penthouse. Only kid and he had access to it.

He thought that Peter knew exactly what Tony was thinking as he smiled a little at him and get back to work.

"FRI, let him in."

Steve walked in saying "Tony, we are having a team dinner. Can you... Who is he?" Cap's eyes travelled to the small teenager.

"Um, Steve, meet the kid. Kid, meet Steve aka Capitan America. He's my intern." He said with fake nonchalance.

Steve looked at the kid with question eyes. "Peter Parker, sir. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Then he turned to the genius. "Really, Tony? You don't even know the name of your own intern?"

"Hey! That's not fair..." Peter looked back and forth between them and decided to cut in.

"Mr Stark, I will be going home. I finished for today, bye." He said picking his bag and rushing out.

Tony wanted to stop him. Say that he didn't have to. He wanted Peter to stay and have a dinner with him at the penthouse and maybe watch a movie. Or at least drive him home. He didn't like when the kid takes the subway. But he didn't say anything. He didn't even know why.

He looked at his teammate. "So popsicle, what about that food?" When he was walking to the elevator he realized that the kid called him 'Mr Stark' he hasn't done that since the whole homecoming fiasco. Then it hit him. Peter understood. He knew that Tony wasn't comfortable being himself in front of anybody else. God, he loved that kid.

It was three weeks later when something weird happened. The team was having a movie night. When suddenly F.R.I.D.A.Y. voice announced.

"Sir, Peter is in the elevator and asked to see you." Steve looked at Tony and notice the confused expression.

"Send him in." When the elevator opened, a very wet teenager stepped in. Natasha observed that the kid was bleeding from a right upper-arm. Before she could say something Tony was rushing to the kid. To everybody surprise, he took the kid's cheeks and started to look over him.

"Kiddo, what happened? Where are you hurt?" The worry in the billionaire's eyes shocked everyone. They all met the kid at one point or another but they always got the impression that Tony didn't even know his name.

The kid took Tony's hands and looked him in the eyes. "Tony, I'm okay."

The genius shook his head and brought the boy to the kitchen. "No, you're not. You always say you are but then you aren't. Kid, you are bleeding." He sat the kid on the stool and turn to the Avengers. "Bruce, can you look at his arm." The scientist went to the kid and asked him to take off the sweater. When he started to look over it, the team notice that Tony went somewhere but came back with the first-aid kit and the cup of tea. He gave the first-aid to Bruce and put the cup of tea on the table in front of the kid.

"So you're going to tell me willingly what happened or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Peter stayed silence for a moment then sights "Fine. I was going home from the time square when this mugger came out of an alley with a knife." When the kid saw the frightened expression on Tony face he quickly continued. "Don't worry, Spiderman saved me. He just managed to give me this cut." At that moment Bruce interrupted.

"The cut was clean. You will be healed in a week." Tony looked reviled and thanked the scientist. Then looked at the teenager with the stern eyes. "Do you know why you have a watch with the panic button?" Kid nodded. "So tell me why didn't you used it?"

"Well I was going to but then the spiderman showed up and everything was okay, and I was closed to the tower so I just came here." Natasha saw that something unspoken passed between the two that only them could understand.

"Did you came here in the pouring rain? Geez, kid," The billionaire run his hand through his hair. "please next time just call when something like that happens. God, I will have a grey hair because of you!"

"Tony, I don't think that's because of me," Peter smirked. Older man put his hand to his heart in mock hurt but then smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"You are an ungrateful brat, you know." He said jokingly, his expression changed to more serious but still gentle. "Come on, kiddo. You are all wet. I'm calling your aunt to let her know that you will be sleeping here tonight." He put his hand on kid's shoulder and started leading him to the elevator, leaving stunned Avengers in the kitchen. When the doors shut behind them there was a minute of silence, until Clint said.

"What just happened?"

Nobody knew what to say. They just saw his teammate that usually is all cold and self-centred, caring for a kid. The guilty expression started to show when they realized that they don't know Tony all that well. They assumed that the media was right. They didn't question them. But what they saw wasn't 'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' it was...

... a father...

The End


End file.
